iWill Always Be Here
by Serenade of Shadows
Summary: It's about 2:30 in the morning, and Sam is sick with who knows what. The only thing is, she's stuck in Carly and Spencer's apartment and she accidentally wakes Spencer. Can be taken as Spam, but can also be taken as friendship. Whatever floats your boat


So I said this story was supposed to be a Spam, which didn't really come off as strongly as I would have liked because of my Seddie influences and previous Seddie fics I have written. So it just kind of ends up in a "brotherly love" sort of thing, and my Seddie readers can still be pleased with the results of this, as well as any Spam-lovers. In this story, it leaves enough room for everyone to win, no matter which pairing you ship.

* * *

iWill Always Be Here

"Spencer…" Sam Puckett's voice was very soft and carried an ailed quality as she lay down on the couch in Spencer Shay's apartment. "I need to see Spencer… maybe he can help me… give me some medicine or something…"

It was very early morning, about 2:30, when Sam woke from her sleep in Carly's room, coughing almost to the point of choking and with a horrible stomachache that still had her wishing she could tear her stomach out to get rid of the pain. She had no idea where this sudden illness came from or how it developed, but she did know that she longed terribly for it to go away.

She had lain down on the couch hoping it would even slightly help to ease her churning stomach, which it had, but it had had absolutely no effect on her choking cough, which was still causing her to toss and turn, sleepless from pain and misery.

"Sam?" The voice of Spencer startled Sam,. Sending her into yet another fit of coughing. Spencer steadily approached the wheezing girl and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do for my favorite little guest?" he asked, his voice gentle in a way that was almost out of character for him. "Blankets, pillows, constant attention to make sure nothing happens to you?"

Sam smiled inwardly at Spencer's concern. "All of the above, please?" she asked in a small voice before the coughing took over yet again.

Spencer nodded, softly squeezing Sam's shoulder as he spoke to her. "I'll be back in just a minute, Sam," he said, his voice gentle and soothing.

Sam watched Spencer as he left for his bedroom, walking much more lightly than he usually did during the day. She allowed her eyes to follow the motion of his body and the way his muscles rippled beneath his skin as he quickly snatched something from the counter on the way to his room. She could not believe that she had never noticed his perfect build before, especially since that was usually one of the first things she noticed in guys. At the realization of Spencer's body, though, Sam had come to another; Spencer was topless, and she had been staring at him since he left the couch.

_"So perfect…"_ Sam found herself thinking of the only man in the world that had ever been thoughtful of her other than her own father as she stopped staring and turned away. _"How can he be so sweet to me? Why does he want to help me so much? I guess he is Carly's older brother… But…"_

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by Spencer's light footsteps as he re-entered the living area loaded with blankets and pillows, all of which Sam assumed had come from his own bed. There were too many for just Sam, which lead her to believe Spencer would be spending the rest of the night watching her to make sure nothing happened. "Can you get up for just a second, or do you want me to wrap the blankets around you?" he asked her sweetly.

"I don't think I can get up, Spencer," Sam answered honestly, burying her face into the cushions. "Could you help me please?" She looked up from the couch and into the man's deep, placid eyes. His concern was endless and true, and that fact was enough to comfort her any day.

Spencer gave Sam a soft half-smile and gently wrapped her in blankets, followed by the placing of pillows under her head. He then made a small makeshift bed next to the couch for him to stay on so he could keep an eye on Sam for the night. "I was considering whether or not I should bring you out some medicine," he said to Sam. "But I don't think I have any cough medicine left or anything for your stomach." He kneeled down on the floor next to Sam's head in order to get closer to her level to speak. "Would you like me to make you a bowl of hot soup instead?" he asked her softly.

Sam turned away for a moment, taken by yet another attack of the vicious cough. The assault had ended after a moment, and she turned back to Spencer, her light pink flush from illness made slightly darker from her momentary lack of air. "That would be wonderful," she said weakly, looking up into Spencer's eyes with gratitude.

Spencer smiled sympathetically at the girl and stroked her cheek just once. "Good thing I had some heating up for lunch tomorrow, huh?" he said as he got up from the floor to bring Sam a bowl of soup. "My mother made this recipe for chicken noodle soup, and I'm sure you're going to love it." He had returned to her side within the minute holding a bowl of what seemed to be the best soup ever made.

Sam reached out to take the bowl, but Spencer quickly grabbed her hand and set it back down on the couch. "No way, Sam," he said jokingly yet strictly. "This bowl is very hot, and I will not have you burning yourself."

"Then how am I supposed to eat it?" Sam questioned, amused that she was more confused than annoyed. She turned around and let out one small cough before turning back to Spencer. "You're not going to feed it to me, are you? Because that's just–"

"Whoa, feed you?" Spencer interrupted, almost laughing at the girl. "I said you couldn't touch the bowl, not the spoon."

"Oh…" Sam was only slightly embarrassed, but her pink flush darkened just a bit from asking the question. She ate the bowl of soup without another word, but it had still taken her about ten minutes, a lot longer than it would usually take her to finish a bowl of that size.

Spencer took away the dish and placed it in the sink, and Sam could hear him filling a glass with ice and water before he returned. Sure enough, there was a glass of ice water with a bendy straw. _"Leave it to Spencer to give me a bendy straw," _Sam thought, grateful for Spencer's ability to always make her smile. "So why are you doing all this for me?" she asked him as he lay down.

"Oh, all this?" He had answered with a question, typical of Spencer. But there was more. "I always used to do the same thing for Carly when she was sick. You'd be surprised how often that was. Heh…little Carly wasn't always sick when I did this for her, and sometimes I think she was only pretending to be sick so I would give her all this attention and make her the soup that Mom used to make."

"That's so sweet," Sam said, taking a sip of her water. "You're a great big brother, Spencer. And a great friend."

"Eh, I try," he replied with a smile. "Now don't you think you should try to get some sleep? I promise I'll be right here if you need me. Good-night, Sam."

"Night Spencer… And thank you for everything."

"Anytime, Sam. Anytime."

* * *

So there we have it. Could have been taken as Spam if that's what you want, but it could also just be Spencer being the sweetie he is and taking care of his little sister's best friend. Either way, I hope all of you enjoyed it.


End file.
